dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Destructo Disk
or or |variants=Tsuibi Kienzan}} The Destructo Disk is Krillin's signature move and most powerful attack. The Destructo Disk is a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything; its main weaknesses are that it's generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy and it can't be guided once it's thrown. Krillin first used this against Nappa, but the Saiyan dodged it (only thanks to Vegeta's advice), resulting in only a gash on his cheek. He tried again, against Great Ape Vegeta, in an attempt to cut off his tail, but Vegeta managed to dodge it. Later, during the battle with Frieza, Krillin was able to slice off Frieza's tail while he was in his second form as well as let loose several Destructo Disks at once. Later he was able to throw a version that splits apart and attacks the target from multiple angles (anime only). He also cuts Kid Buu in half with this technique when he arrives on Grand Kai's planet in the Afterlife. During the Garlic Jr. Saga, Krillin used the Destructo Disk on Vinegar, who was able to catch it in his bare hand and throw it away. Vegeta, Android 18, Tien and Goku have similar attacks which they use one time each. Vegeta uses it during the Saiyan Saga to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail, Goku uses it in Movie 3 to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail (thus saving Gohan from Turles's Kill Driver attack). Tien uses it when facing Future Trunks in the Tenka-ichi Grand Tournament during Movie 9. Android #18 uses it when she faces Mighty Mask in the Tenka-ichi Budōkai to reveal him as Trunks and Goten in costume. Goku uses it when he first returns to life and faces Super Buu (this is Goku's first use of the move in the manga canon). However, Krillin's Destructo Disk is moderately more potent than these and does not explode if it hits a target too tough to pierce, so it can be assumed they copied it from Krillin but did not learn to use it as effectively as he is able to. In the manga, the Kienzan cannot be stopped at all (can only be dodged). In the anime Krillin uses it once on Perfect Cell with the disk shattering on Cell's neck, being too tough for the Ki disk's "edge" to cut. It is interesting to note that (aside from the giant on the fake Namek, who was merely an illusion), the only ones in Dragonball Z whom Krillin has directly hit with a Destructo Disk are Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, the three main villains of the show. Krillin chops off Frieza's tail, hits Cell in the neck (which doesn't affect him), and chops Kid Buu in half. Nappa does not count because he merely got his face scratched. Character meaning * 気 (Ki) = Energy * 円 (En) = Circle * 斬 (Zan) = Slice; behead; kill ''Tsuibi Kienzan'' (Death Saucer) There is an improved version of this attack called Tsuibi Kienzan (called Death Saucer in Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Krillin (as well as everyone else) were shocked when Cell unveiled this technique, Krillin even questioned whether Cell improved his attack. Cell can use both versions (as he has both Krillin's & Frieza's cells). He shot two large Kienzans at Gohan after his transformation into Super Saiyan 2 form, however SSJ2 Gohan was able stop and grab both of them without injury. Category: Techniques From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.